1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser convertible between an elliptical exerciser and a stepping exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers, such as stepping exercisers have been widely developed and used today, and comprise a pair of foot pedals including one end pivotally or rotatably attached to a base, to allowing the foot pedals to be stepped downwardly and moved upwardly relative to the base by the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,569 to Lin discloses one of the typical stepping exercisers also comprising a pair of foot pedals including a front end pivotally or rotatably attached to a base, to allowing the users to conduct stepping exercises. The foot pedals of the typical stepping exercisers should include one end pivotally or rotatably attached to the base, such that the typical stepping exercisers may not be changed or converted to the other exercisers, such as the elliptical exercisers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,599 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,086 to Maresh et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,925 to Kuo disclose three of typical elliptical exercisers, each comprising a pair of foot pedals movably supported on a base, and movable along elliptical moving paths or strokes. For allowing the foot pedals to be moved along the elliptical moving paths or strokes, the foot pedals may not be solidly secured or attached to the base, such that the foot pedals of the typical elliptical exercisers may not be changed or converted to the other exercisers, such as the stepping exercisers, and such that the users have to purchase a typical stepping exerciser to conduct the typical stepping exercises, and have to purchase another typical elliptical exerciser to conduct the typical elliptical exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional convertible exercisers.